For example, Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 disclose techniques in which a call registration device located at an elevator hall activates a voice recognition function by detecting the presence of an elevator user, and registers an elevator car call when a registered voice of the elevator user is recognized.    Patent Literature 1: JP 1-247378 A    Patent Literature 2: JP 3-98967 A